


Flowers

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara likes flowers, and Cat likes Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is focused on Cat and Kara. Not much Supergirl in this one shot.
> 
> Just a lot of Fluff.

Cat wasn’t fond of flowers. Not as a gift, at least. She enjoyed the scent, and she did think they were pretty. But they never lasted. Cat was more of a jewelry woman. It was much more practical. Good jewelry never lost its luster and it didn’t wither. Flowers were for lighthearted people who smiled too much. Jewelry was for people who had a taste for the finer things. 

So when Kara received flowers at work for her birthday from her adopted mother, Cat had to roll her eyes as Kara fawned over them. She spent valuable minutes adjusting and readjusting them in their vase. 

“You know they’re just going to be dead in a few days,” Cat said, dryly, as Kara was admiring her flowers later in the day. She didn’t look up from her phone when she said it, but she knew Kara was smiling at her. Kara was one of those people who smiled too much. Though, if Cat were honest with herself, she would admit that she didn’t mind Kara’s smile. No matter how many times she saw it in the day. 

“Yes,” she said, “but they will make me happy in the meantime.” When Cat looked up, Kara was giving her that look she gave her when she was being too uptight. Eye brows up, lips together with the most imperceptible smile. 

Cat just rolled her eyes again, refusing to think it was adorable. “Do you have my layouts?”

“Of course, Ms. Grant.” Kara handed her a stack of layouts slipped inside protective covers. When their fingers touched, they both waited for shortest second before passing the stack. Cat walked back into the office. With her back turned, she didn’t see Kara looking after her. 

She sat on the sofa and began looking over her work. She heard another employee come over to Kara’s desk to admire the flowers. Kara happily told her they were for her birthday. Cat sighed. She should have known today was Kara’s birthday. She felt a little guilty. 

But she sat up a little straighter and reminded herself that Kara was just an employee and bosses didn’t remember their employee’s birthdays. Even if they thought about the employee at all hours of the day and night. 

The day came to a close and Cat gathered her things to leave. Kara came and stood in the doorway. “Ms. Grant, if you’re done for the day, I’m going to head out. My mother and sister and I are going out tonight.”

“Of course,” Cat said, dismissive. Kara gave her a nod and a goodbye smile and turned to leave. 

With the guilt creeping back up, Cat called out, “Happy birthday, Kiera.”

Kara stopped, and turned back. She was smiling brightly this time. That smile. That was the one Cat loved. She couldn’t help it. Every time she saw that smile on Kara’s face, the one that crinkled the corners of her eyes and opened her lips fully, Cat had to smile back. If only a little. 

“Thank you, Ms. Grant.” Then she was gone. Cat watched her leave. She smiled to herself and shook her head at how silly Kara made her feel sometimes. 

After she left CatCo, Cat picked Carter up to do a little shopping. He needed some new clothes, and Cat was always happy to get him anything he needed. They were walking along the sidewalk in a higher end side of the city, wandering in and out of stores. 

Carter was talking to her about the latest fantasy book series he was reading. As he acted out one of the major scenes for her, she couldn’t help but laugh. Carter was the only person who could bring out her lighter side. And he loved to make his mom laugh. After his act was done, and she was still laughing, he came up to walk beside her again. 

“That was beautifully acted. I practically felt like I was there.” Carter could tell she was being a little sarcastic, but he also knew she was complimenting him. They continued walking and talking, looking for a place to eat, when Cat stopped. 

She smelled something wonderful. She looked up and realized they were walking beside the outdoor display for a beautiful flower shop. Hundreds of types of roses and lilies lined the sidewalk. 

“These are beautiful,” Cat observed, bending down to smell one of the red roses. 

“Yeah, but they’ll just die in a few days,” Carter said, absentmindedly. 

Cat just looked at him. “Did you get that from me?” Carter nodded. “Do you at least think they’re pretty?” He just shrugged. 

Cat looked back to the flowers. Kara’s words echoed in her mind. ‘They will make me happy in the meantime,’ she had said. “Flowers make some people happy, darling.” She paused and then told him, “Come with me.”

She and Carter walked into the shop and Cat began meticulously looking over the flowers. It was a wonderful shop. It was spacious and it had every type of flowering plant Cat could imagine. They were all displayed on wooden cases, giving the place a natural feel. 

The clerk came over and asked, “Looking for anything specific?”

“I am,” Cat stated without looking at her. “Do you have any-,” she stopped, her eyes landing on what she was looking for. “I’ll take some of these. A lot of them, actually.” 

The clerk smiled, “Great, do you want me to pack them up for you?”

“No, I need to schedule a delivery.”

“Alright, just come with me.” She guided them around to the counter, also wood. She clicked away at the computer mouse, opening an order. 

“Mom, who are you sending flowers to,” Carter asked curiously. He had never seen his mom send anyone flowers. 

“A coworker,” she responded, trying to sound casual when she really felt suddenly nervous. This was spontaneous. She felt silly again. She looked at Carter, who was wearing a goofy grin. 

“Are they for Kara?” His tone was teasing. He had brought Kara up with his mom before. He liked Kara. He had made that clear. Very clear, and Cat knew he was hinting. But she always told herself that he was just a child and didn’t understand the complexities of adult relationships. 

“What makes you say that?” She was still trying to sound casual. 

He shrugged. “You’ve been talking about her more.”

“Have I?” Carter knew it was a rhetorical question. 

The clerk pushed a small card across the counter to Cat. “Would you like to write a message?”

Cat just stared at the card for a minute with her mouth slightly open. She had never sent flowers to a woman before. She had no idea what to say. Then she had a thought. “Can you type something?”

The clerk nodded, “Sure,” she said. 

Cat dictated the message. A moment later, the clerk printed out the card and showed it to her, with a smile. “Perfect,” Cat said. “Can you have them delivered Monday morning?”

“Absolutely.” Cat gave the address and paid for the flowers. 

She and Carter left and continued their evening. But Cat was distracted the rest of the night. She couldn’t believe she’d done it. She wasn’t the kind to make romantic gestures. Receive them, yes, but make them, no. It was not her specialty. She fumbled at things like that. Cat wasn’t sweet and she wasn’t kind. She spoke her mind and she didn’t dance around her feelings.

All weekend she considered calling the shop and cancelling the order. But she didn’t. She wanted to see that smile again. And she wanted to know that she was the one who put it there. 

Finally Monday morning came. Cat strutted off of her private elevator as usual. Kara was waiting with Cat’s latte and her tablet, at the ready. She flashed a smile. It was beautiful, but not quite Cat’s favorite smile. 

“Morning, Ms. Grant.” Kara held the drink out. When Cat reached out to take it, their fingers touched, and they did what they always did. They waited for just a second. But this time, Cat didn’t move her hand away. Kara did, though, not expecting Cat to be still. But she noticed. Cat saw the faintest dip in Kara’s eye brows when she realized Cat hadn’t pulled away. 

Then Cat went into work mode. Kara always saw the transition. Cat would stand up straighter and set her jaw. “Good morning, Kiera. What’s on the agenda this morning?”

They went about the morning as usual. Meetings, phone calls, bustling about the tasks. Then about mid morning, the elevator dinged and Kara looked up. 

A delivery person was walking toward the bullpen with a big bouquet of gerbera daises. Kara thought they were beautiful. They were all kinds of bright colors. They were big and full and perfect. Kara was already envious of whoever they were for. 

Cat had heard the elevator, too, and was watching intently from her office without trying to be too conspicuous.

“Kara Danvers?” The delivery person called out the name. 

Kara just slowly raised her hand a little. Her faced showed her confusion. “That’s me,” she said. 

The delivery person walked up to her desk. Smiling, he asked, “Where can I set these for you?”

“For me?” Kara’s eye brows went up in surprise. She smiled immediately. There it was, Cat thought. There was that smile. Kara laughed a little. “Um, right here is great,” she said happily and quickly cleared a spot on her desk. 

He set them down and asked her to sign for them. She did and he left with a “Thank you.”

Kara clapped her hands together and looked at her flowers. She was still beaming. Winn quickly came over. “Hey, who are these from,” he asked, curiously. 

“I don’t know,” Kara said, “but they’re beautiful.” She reached for the small card. Inside her office, Cat’s heart was pounding. 

Kara opened the card. Her smile faded a little when she read the wonderful compliment on the card. ‘This is a thank you for all the cheerfulness you bring.’ She was touched. She couldn’t believe it. She was completely caught off guard at the gesture. 

She showed it to Winn. “Wow,” he said. “Looks like someone has a secret admirer. No signature,” he observed. 

She playfully punched his arm. “Ow,” he said. 

“Oh, sorry,” she laughed as she accidentally punched a little too hard. 

“Well, who do you think they’re from?”

“I have no idea,” she said honestly. “But I love them!” She opened her hands as if she were going to give them a hug. Cat watched from her office as Kara set about rearranging them with her favorite colors where she could see them best. She wanted to be able to see every single one from her seat. 

Throughout the day, several other women in the office came over to admire them and offer their two cents on Kara’s secret admirer. Cat loved it. On the outside, she didn’t react at all, but on the inside she was thrilled at having made Kara’s day. 

At the end of the day, Cat was busying herself with last minute things before leaving the office. She stopped by Kara’s desk to relay a few instructions. When she was finished, she nonchalantly asked, “Where did those come from?” She indicated the bouquet. 

Kara turned to look at the gerbera daises for the millionth time. She turned back to Cat with the smile. Cat immediately smiled back at her when she saw the cute crinkled corners of Kara’s eyes. “I have no idea, but aren’t they beautiful?”

Cat rolled her eyes and, holding her hand up, Kara quickly said, “I know, they’re just going to die in a few days.”

But Cat just shrugged. “As long as they make you happy.” Kara just nodded with the smile still in place. 

Sure enough, by the end of the week, the daises began to wilt. Cat watched as Kara tenderly took one of the less affected ones and put it in a napkin. She tucked it, along with the card, into a CatCo employee handbook. It was the biggest book she could find in the office. 

Then, on Friday evening, before she left for the weekend, Cat watched as a disappointed expression crossed Kara’s face. She pulled the flowers from their vase and gently set them in the trashcan under her desk. She continued the rest of her work with the sad expression. 

Cat didn’t like it. The next morning, she and Carter found themselves at the same flower shop. Cat once again set about searching for something specific. 

The same clerk greeted them and asked, “Did you find something you like?”

Cat just pointed. “These,” was all she said. “Lots of them.”

They walked over to the counter. The clerk clicked away. Cat glanced to Carter. He was grinning at her. “Stop,” she said. 

“You like her, mom,” Carter said to her. Cat just smiled a little. 

“She likes flowers,” she responded. “That’s all.” But he was still grinning. 

The clerk slid another small card across the counter and Cat immediately asked, “Can you type it?”

The clerk smiled and nodded. Cat dictated. She set up the delivery. She paid and they left. 

Monday morning came like every other Monday morning. Except that something happened that had only happened one other Monday morning. The elevator dinged and the same delivery person stepped off. 

Kara looked around the office, waiting for someone to step up who must have been waiting for the flowers. “Kara Danvers?” Kara’s expression was even more confused than last Monday. She slowly raised her hand again. 

He walked over and asked, “Where can I set these for you?” Kara stood up and cleared the same spot. He set them down, she signed, he left. 

Kara stared. They were beautiful. The bouquet was a little bigger, full of lavender gladiolus. Kara loved flowers and knew immediately what they were. Gladiolus, she thought, that’s different. Kara pulled out the card and turned to sit on the edge of the desk. 

Cat was able to see her face perfectly when she read the words. ‘Your strength of character is second to none. I admire it every day.’ Kara instantly parted her lips. She dipped her head, shyly and when she looked back up, there it was. That smile. Cat’s heart beat harder. Kara was gorgeous. Cat thought she would buy every flower in the world for that reaction. 

She watched as Kara adjusted her glasses and set about her ritual of rearranging the flowers. Winn came over again. Without asking, he snatched up the card. 

“Hey,” Kara teased. She snatched it back after he had a chance to read it. 

His eye brows were up and just looked at her. “Kara, I don’t know who is sending these, but they’re for real.”

“What do you mean,” she asked, still fiddling with her newest present. 

“This is beyond secret admirer. This person really cares about you.”

She stopped her fingers and thought. No one came to mind. Of course, there was one person she wished they were from, but she knew that hope was an impossibility. Still, she stole a glance toward Cat’s office. She was sitting at her desk, intently typing on the keyboard. 

Kara sighed. She suddenly felt sorry for whoever was sending the flowers. She didn’t want whoever it was, even though she greatly appreciated the messages. But every time she looked at Cat Grant, she saw her every wish. She’d been in love with Cat for so long. She also knew that Cat was way out of her league. She couldn’t even begin to guess how to put a smile on Cat’s face, though there were days that she would stare at Cat trying to think of something to do just that. 

She looked away from the beautiful woman at her desk and back to her flowers. Oh well, she thought. At least she still got flowers. 

Later that day, she and Cat were going over edits on the sofa. Cat took a sideways glance at Kara. She couldn’t stop thinking about her. Even though she was sitting here with her. She turned back to her work and closed her eyes for a moment. She shook her head. She needed to stop. This was ridiculous. 

She kept trying to tell herself that it was just attraction and that it would pass. Kara was beautiful, after all. Of course Cat would notice her. But as the months had dragged on, Cat couldn’t escape the feelings she had. And it was much more than attraction. She truly did admire Kara. The strength and courage that she used every day to protect the city. The fact that she always saw the good in people. The way she always tried her very best at everything she did. The way she would try to comfort Cat if she knew something was wrong. 

Cat pushed the thoughts away and opened her eyes. It didn’t matter. She needed to get over it. She didn’t have a chance with someone like Kara. Someone who was good and kind. That was it, she decided. No more silly games. And certainly no more flowers. 

“Ms. Grant, are you alright?” Kara’s voice broke into her thoughts. Cat snapped her head around to meet Kara’s concerned eyes. “You looked far away.” 

Cat sighed and just said, “No, I’m here.” 

They looked at each other for a minute. There was something in both their eyes that made the other stare. They suddenly realized how close they were sitting. Kara was overcome with the urge to reach her fingers up and push Cat’s hair away from her face. It was like those green eyes were pulling her. Cat wanted more than anything kiss Kara’s lips. She imagined herself doing it. Just as they were both unconsciously about to lean towards each other, James' voice stunned them back to reality. 

“Ms. Grant, I have those proofs you asked for,” he said, holding them up. 

She looked at him, still a little shocked. “Thank you, James.” She told herself the interruption was for the best. She stood because she needed the distance from Kara. Taking the file folders from James she walked over and sat on the opposite sofa. Kara was still frozen in place when he left. She swore her finger tips were tingling even though she never actually got to touch Cat’s hair. 

Cat continued her work from the other sofa. She made a point of avoiding eye contact with Kara. Kara slowly shifted in the seat. Her face was sad, but she went back to her work as well. 

Again at the end of the week, Kara’s gladiolus had begun to fade. Cat watched as, once again, she placed one in a napkin, along with the card, and put it in the book. And, once again, she gingerly picked up the flowers from the vase and put them in her trashcan. And again, she looked disappointed. 

The next morning, while they were still at home, Carter asked his mother, “So when are we going to the flower shop?” 

She just looked at him. “No more flowers,” she said. 

“What? Why? What happened? Did you do something to her?” Cat looked at him, incredulous. 

“Of course I didn’t.” She paused, looking irritated at the implication and not sure what to say. “Nothing is going to happen between Kara and me, darling. We both need to give up on that.” Just saying the words made her sad. 

“Did you talk to her?” Carter asked her, compassionately. “Does she even know how you feel?”

She smiled at him. How did her boy end up so sweet. He always wanted to help. “No, I didn’t talk to her. She doesn’t know how I feel.” 

Still, Cat thought. There was something about the way Kara had looked at her the other day. Maybe. 

Carter’s voice became soft. “I’ve never heard you say that we needed to give up on something.” At that she looked at him. She furrowed her brow and thought. 

He was right. She wasn’t someone who gave up. She had never even told Kara how she felt. The least she could do was buy some time until she figured out what to do. Maybe she would talk to Kara after all. 

“Get dressed. Let’s go,” Cat told him. 

“Yes!” He hurried upstairs. 

It wasn’t long before they were at the flower shop. Cat was again looking for one flower. She knew the chances of them carrying it were slim. She had told Carter what to look for and they were scouring the shop, searching for it. 

The same clerk came up to Cat and asked, “Can I help you find it this time?” 

Cat just continued looking around, but said to her, “Yes, I’m looking for-,”

“Mom, is this it?” Carter called out from the other side of the shop. 

She looked to the plant he was pointing at. Then she smiled, “That.” She walked over to Carter. There wasn’t much of it. Turning to the clerk, she asked, “Is this all you have?”

She nodded. “It is, but it’s enough to make something nice,” she reassured Cat. 

“I’ll take all of it,” Cat told her. They went to the counter. The clerk clicked. She looked at Cat, waiting for the dictation. Cat gave it. 

“Same time,” she asked. Cat nodded. She paid and they left. 

That Monday, Cat took a deep breath as she rode her private elevator up. She didn’t know why she was nervous. It was likely that Kara wouldn’t even know the meaning. She shook her head. She couldn’t get her hopes up. 

She walked off the elevator, ready for the day. Slipping her sunglasses off, she strode over to her office. Kara was waiting for her. Cat came to stand in front of her. Kara gave her a small smile and offered her the coffee cup she was holding. Cat took it. 

As usual, their fingers touched. But this time neither one of them pulled their hand away. They just stood there, holding one cup with two hands. Slowly Kara smiled. Cat offered a small smile in return. When Kara saw Cat smiling, she looked away shyly and smiled wider. Then Cat smiled wider. She gently pulled her hand away. 

They watched each other for a moment before Cat finally said, “So what’s my morning look like?”

“Right,” Kara reminded herself, adjusting her glasses. “Um, you have a conference call in a half hour.” Cat nodded and finally tore her eyes away from Kara and went into her office. 

After the call, Cat began going over layouts. She occasionally looked up to Kara’s desk and watched as every time the elevator dinged, Kara’s head shot up. She smiled to herself. They were both waiting. 

Finally, the elevator dinged and the same delivery person came in. This time he just walked straight up to Kara’s desk. She was already smiling brightly. This time, Cat didn’t hide that she was watching her. 

Kara had kept the space open on her desk and he set the flowers down. She signed, he left. 

Kara stood there, appraising the flowers. They were unfamiliar to her, though still beautiful. They had long shoots with small, yellow flowers. Each one had four thin, sturdy petals. The more she looked at them, the more she smiled. 

Oh, she almost forgot. She reached for the card. She opened it slowly, feeling like this one was different. She read the message. She slowly brought her fingers to her lips, considering its meaning. The card simply read, ‘Things to come?’

She narrowed her eyes. She turned quickly toward Cat’s office and saw Cat jump and scramble to busy herself. She looked away again, her eyes wide. No way, she thought. 

She snapped her fingers at Winn and waved him over, frantically. He came quickly. “What? What’s going on?” 

“Do you know what kind of flower this is?” She asked him in rushed whisper. 

He looked at the flower. He shook his head with a questioning look. “Uh, no. But it looks like it belongs in a field somewhere.”

“I need to know what flower this is right now,” Kara gave him her most serious look and passed him the card. 

“So what does this mean?” He asked. 

“Well, I don’t know but I bet knowing what kind of flower this is would help.”

“On it,” Winn said quickly. 

Winn spent the next several minutes asking every woman in the office if they knew the flower while Kara searched the internet. Finally, Winn brought one of the women up to Kara’s desk. 

“Forsythia,” the woman said. “It’s forsythia. It’s from Asia.” 

Kara nodded. “Thank you so much,” she said with a grateful smile. 

She typed it into a search engine and clicked through the links. She found what she was looking for. Every meaning she could find said only one thing. Forsythia represented the anticipation of an exciting moment. 

Kara beamed from ear to ear. She looked up at the small, yellow flowers. She wanted so much to look at Cat. But not yet. She kept her discovery a secret. 

From her office, Cat watched Kara trying to figure out the flower’s mystery. She smiled to herself. She tried to contain her excitement but she was already trying to think of a way to tell Kara about her feelings. One way or another, Kara would know. What happened after that was up to her. 

At the end of the day, Kara came to Cat’s door and said, “Ms. Grant, if you don’t need me, I’d like to go ahead and get going.”

Cat looked up. “Oh,” she tried to hide her disappointment. “Um, of course, go ahead.” Cat didn’t want to stop her. Kara often had “super” reasons for needing to leave. Today, she supposed she was hoping for more, though.

“Thanks,” she smiled. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Kara lingered in the door way for a moment, then turned to leave. 

She had looked at the logo on the card from the flower shop. She looked up the address and headed toward the uptown area. 

When she reached the shop, she slowly walked in. The scent was wonderful. She saw every kind of flower she could imagine. A friendly clerk came up to her. 

“Can I help you find something?” She asked Kara. 

“Uh, yes,” Kara smiled and told her what she was looking for. 

The clerk took her to a prominent shelf. “Will these do?”

Kara loved them. “Yes, they’re perfect. Can I get a lot of them?” The clerk nodded and Kara followed her to the counter. 

“Can I get them delivered tonight,” Kara asked. 

“Of course, can I get a name and address?”

Kara nodded. “Cat Grant,” she began. 

The clerk’s head snapped up and she smiled at Kara. “Kara Danvers?”

Kara furrowed her brow and nodded, slowly. “Yes.”

“So you’re the one. That woman has it bad for you.”

Kara couldn’t believe it. She laughed nervously. “Who does?”

“Cat Grant,” the clerk said. “She’s been in here three weeks in a row.”

Kara was grateful for the confirmation. At least she hadn’t been imagining it all this time. The clerk slid a card across the counter to her. Kara looked at it and immediately knew what to write. She handed it back to the clerk. She paid and she left. She had one extra flower in her hand. And she couldn’t wait for the next morning. 

A few hours later, Cat was at her house. She and Carter has just finished dinner. He was upstairs when Cat heard the door bell. She knit her brow together, not expecting anyone. 

She walked to the door and opened it. Her mouth dropped open. The clerk from the flower shop was standing on her front porch with a huge bouquet. 

“It looks like you’re not the only one admiring someone,” the clerk teased her. Cat just stepped aside and motioned for her to set the flowers on the round table in the foyer. She signed and the clerk left. 

They were breath taking. Cat stared at the beautiful snow white Calla lilies. She stepped closer like she was afraid to touch them. Her eyes caught the familiar small, white envelope. She pulled the card out and read it. 

She breathed in and breathed out a small laugh. It was hand written. She knew the handwriting. The message read, ‘Cat, you have always been my inspiration. See you tomorrow. Kara.’

There was no pretense. No games, no guessing. Kara wanted Cat to know. And it made Cat so happy. She wanted to search Kara out in that moment. But she understood from the message that Kara wanted to wait until the next morning. 

Cat barely slept. She got up early and took extra time to make sure she looked good. She kept telling herself it didn’t matter. Kara was probably just being sweet and intended to let her down gently. 

She rode the elevator up. She breathed in and out. Stay confident no matter what, she told herself. She had to prepare for the let down. 

She walked off the elevator and tried to nonchalantly look for Kara. But she didn’t see her. She was confused. She walked to Kara’s desk. The yellow forsythia was still there. That was a good sign, she thought. She slowly walked into her office. She saw her latte on the coffee table, set on the small gold plated tray. She walked farther into the office, still searching for Kara. 

She caught a movement in the corner of her eye. She looked out to the balcony. There she was. Her back was to Cat. Cat just watched for a minute as Kara looked out over the city. 

She took another deep breath and walked toward the door. When she opened it, Kara slowly turned around. She came out to find Kara holding one single Calla lily. She was smiling at Cat. The smile. The big, beautiful one. She was so gorgeous. Cat smiled at her. She couldn’t help it when Kara had that look on her face. 

They watched each other for a minute. Cat took a few steps closer. Kara held out the lily to her. Cat gently took it. 

“Thank you for the flowers,” Kara said softly. 

“You too,” Cat replied. Then she asked, “What gave me away?” 

“The cup,” Kara said quickly. 

“I knew it,” Cat said back, just as quickly. She looked away and then looked back to Kara. “I couldn’t help it.”

Kara nodded. She stepped even closer. She took the flower back and set it on the table. Then she stepped as close as she could without touching Cat. She slowly reached her hand up. She hesitated for just a second. She looked to Cat’s eyes. She saw so much longing. She gently pushed Cat’s hair away from her face. Cat’s eyes slipped closed and she leaned into Kara’s touch. Kara parted her lips thinking that Cat was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. 

When Cat opened her eyes, she couldn’t wait anymore. She reached her hands to Kara’s waist and pulled her in. She pressed her lips to Kara’s. Kara slipped her fingers into Cat’s hair. Then she brought her other hand up to Cat’s jaw. Cat parted her lips, asking Kara for more contact. Kara responded, opening her mouth and kissing Cat more fully. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed deeply. Over and over. More and more. Their hands began to wander. 

Cat’s hands reached up to Kara’s face. With one last, slow kiss, they parted. Still close enough to kiss. Cat knew people would be filtering into the office. She didn’t care. This moment was everything. Her eyes were pinned to Kara. 

They stared at each other forever. Their arms were still around each other. Finally Cat quietly asked her, “Can I take you to dinner tonight?”

Kara did it again. That smile. Cat smiled back and pulled her even closer. Kara just nodded. Cat slowly leaned back in, bringing their lips back together. 

Cat wasn’t fond of flowers. At least not as a gift. She enjoyed the scent and she thought they were pretty. But she was more of a jewelry woman. Well, at least she used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
